Revenant Caves
The Revenant Caves, also known as the Forinthry Dungeon, are a set of caverns found in the Wilderness. It is an extremely dangerous cave that ranges from level 17 to 40 Wilderness and is mostly a multi-combat area; only the exits and the nearby area are single-way combat. The caves serve as a refuge for dragons, all kinds of demons, and even the vicious revenants. There are two entrances—one in level 17 Wilderness, east of Bandit Camp and Dark Warriors' Fortress, and the other in level 40 Wilderness, south-east of the Lava Maze. WARNING: The entire area counts as the Wilderness. Players will be able to attack you here. Travel To get to the caves, players will have to enter the Wilderness. Aside from simply walking there, there are some other options: * Revenant cave teleport, which teleports the player to the level 40 entrance. * Using the Revenant Caves teleport option on the teleport interface, or by speaking to the Teleporter NPC. * Wilderness Obelisks can take players to both entrances. Dungeon features The dungeon complex is very large, containing a very large amount of monsters that can be found elsewhere in the Wilderness, and revenants, some of which are exclusively found inside the dungeon. Monsters are kept in individual rooms, though there are several areas which are free of monsters. The entrances to the dungeon are single-way combat, but the rest of the dungeon is multi-way combat, so do not bring items you are not willing to lose. There are five shortcuts around the dungeon, however these do not require an Agility level to use. These are as follows: * The shortcut between the two green dragon chambers. * The shortcut between the greater demon chamber and tunnels to the black demon chamber, along with the two shortcuts in the ankou room. * The shortcut between the greater demon and revenant chambers. Revenants : Main article: Revenants Revenants are monsters that were slain during an unknown age (presumably, the God Wars). Extremely vengeful spirits, they are the main attraction of the dungeon. Revenants use all three forms of combat, using a combat style that the player is weak against as their primary attacks, and will adapt to any changes the player does. They are also capable of healing themselves when their health falls below 50%. Revenants drop various resources, equipment and several unique items. Revenants always drop Revenant ether, which is used to charge the Bracelet of ethereum and the three wilderness weapons. This bracelet protects the player against a revenant's attacks at the cost of 1 charge per attack. It is carried at the player's own risk, as it is always lost on death with all charges regardless of the player's item protection settings. They also drop Ancient artefacts that can be sold to the Emblem trader wandering the caves for a hefty amount of blood money. Inhabitants The Revenant Caves contains the following monsters. For clarity, the revenants' table are separate from the non-revenants. Revenants Trivia * Revenants were originally the replacement for player killers between 11 December 2007 and 1 February 2011 in what has become known now as RuneScape 3. They could attack players depending on their combat level and depth in the Wilderness (just as PKers can today) as well as heal themselves, teleblock and freeze players. * Dawntained uses a mix of the original revenant models, as well as the OSRS variety. This is because the developers preferred the look of the original revenants when OSRS released theirs.